Awakening Dragon
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Is Seto Going mad, or is he really a Dragon?


Well, here's my first chapter length Yu-Gi-Oh fic. This is in Seto's POV, please don't grump.  
  
Kalliope the MewThree: Misty doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, much as she wishes she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awakening Dragon  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am the Dragon.  
  
Or maybe the Dragon is me.  
  
I don't know anymore. Just like the Hikari's and the Yami's no longer know who's who. It's all jumbled up.  
  
Maybe I have always been the Dragon.  
  
Mokuba flits by, laughing for some reason unknown to my Draconic nature. He is young, happy, carefree, a Baby Dragon chasing it's tail, and likely to set fire to it.  
  
Adult Dragon's don't chase their tails.  
  
I'm going mad, like Yami and Yuugi. Okay, more like Malik and Marik, or Ryou and Bakura. I can't concentrate. I can't THINK!  
  
I just want to curl up and hide.  
  
I think I know when I became the Dragon. It's the only logical point.  
  
I became the Dragon when our parents died.  
  
I'm insane, I must be. To think I'm a Dragon. Yet I keep becoming confused, keep losing track of size and weight and balance. Mokuba's starting to notice, as are the others.  
  
My walls are cracking, I'm beginning to remember.  
  
I remember walking down a crowded sidewalk, Papa on one side, Mama on the other. I'm carrying Mokuba. I carry him carefully and with pride. Papa and Mama said I'm big enough to carry him. We come to a crosswalk.  
  
I want to roar a warning, a plea not to cross, but the falling walls silence my voice.  
  
I stop and frown. My shoelace is untied so I sit down to tie it. Papa and Mama don't notice and start to cross.  
  
I look up and see the Dragon.  
  
The Dragon's eyes bore into mine, paralyzing me. The older me is screaming, knowing what is going to happen. The truck barrels through, the driver OD'd on heroin. It hits Mama and Papa, throwing them in a mangled, lifeless heap at the Dragon's feet.  
  
Both me's are screaming now.  
  
The younger me keeps screaming, mangled, agonizing sounds like a wounded animal. People are looking, shocked at the bodies and the small boy holding the baby and screaming himself hoarse. Someone tries to take Mokuba away, and I jerk back, tightening my grip on the now crying baby, while my mind takes every memory, every image of Mama and Papa and shoves them behind walls of ice.  
  
I see the Dragon before me, then it is within me.  
  
I scream in rage and defiance, then black out.  
  
I wake up in the orphanage, Mokuba in a crib near me. All I know now is that my name is Seto, my brother is Mokuba, that I like games, and that I am an orphan. I also know that I must keep my brother with me at all costs.  
  
I snap out of my trance as Yami slaps me.  
  
"Nani des'ka"(1) He demands, every inch the arrogant Game King. I refuse to answer his question, and go back to work at my computer, ignoring him. Until he yanks the computer into the Shadow Realm, forcing me to pay attention.  
  
I wonder what the Duel Monsters will think of my computer.  
  
"Nani des'ka, Kaiba-kun?" Again with the demand to know what's wrong. Everything is wrong, has been wrong since Mam and Papa died and I was adopted and abused. Why won't he understand that and leave me alone?  
  
In a roaring explosion of pain and fury, I lash out.  
  
Yami si surpirsed, so I catch him dead center in that arrogant smirk of his. He's Pharoh, after all, no one has dared strike him in all of his five thousand and some odd years. That, and I have always been icy calm, never lashed out like the Dragon within me has urged, but now I don't care.  
  
I want someone to hurt like I hurt, and I want someone to bleed.  
  
I lash out at Yami again, a scream so high the glass in the room cracks emerging from my throat. I scream again, rage and bloodlust singing through my blood as I try to beat Yami to death. He has regained his senses, though, and he slips behind me, pinning my arms.  
  
"Kaiba-kun, calm down!" He practically screams.  
  
No, I will not calm down! I will not listen to this arrogant man who has been dead for millenia and seems to take great glee in tormenting me. I twist and buck wildly, trying to get him off me, still screaming like a dragon. He is smaller then me, slimmer and weaker. Why can't I buck him off?  
  
I have my answer as an arm like a steel band wraps around my throat and blasts me with Shadow Magic.  
  
I gasp and drop to my knees, wrenching my arms free and trying to claw Yami's arm away from my throat. Another blast of Shadow Magic makes my eyes roll back in their sockets and my body spasm. I can't scream now, but I'm still trying to. Yami is yelling at me frantically in Egyptian, his free hand stroking my back rapidly but gently. It is a calming gesture, somehow, and I do not want to be calmed. I want to spill his guts and feel his blood splash warm across my face.  
  
I feel power of some kind start to build, and know I'm glowing like a Blue Eyes about to attack.  
  
Yami screams, probably the Egyptian version of 'Oh shit!'. His hand leaves my back to fist in my hair. He wrenches my head back and then slams it into my desk, hard.  
  
I hear a cracking sound, and the world explodes into pain, then blessed darkness.  
  
I wake in the Shadow Realm, my wrists bound to my ankles behind my back, naked as the day I was born, and Yami and Shadii looking at me as if I'm a bug that's done something interesting. I twist frantically, trying with all of my strength to free myself. All I do is bloody my wrists and fall over on my side. Shadii sighs, then comes over to me, the Ankh swinging in his hands.  
  
My eyes widen, and I try to back away. No way and I letting him mess with my mind.  
  
Due to the ropes, though, I can't get away. The chill Ankh rests on my forehead, then Shadii is within my mind. I want him out, his presence is like salt in a wound. I lash out at him causing him to stagger backwards, but he recovers and comes forward again. I try to twist away, becoming aware that my soulself is a peculiar combination: human from the waist up save for long white scaled wings and clawed hands, human/dragon from the waist down. I lash out with my clawed hands, trying to keep Shadii away.  
  
I am Dragon enough to resent this rape of my will and soul.  
  
Shadii grabs hold of me, ripping through my memories in a heartbeat. I shriek and black his eye, grinning manicly as he retreats out of my mind. He and Yami hold a rapid bibble babble in Egyptian, making me wish I could actually understand them, the Yami starts to get into his 'Banish-or-Destroy-Part-of-Someone's-Soul' position.  
  
Not bloody likely, Pharoh.  
  
I glare at him, having trouble speaking. "Don't even try it." He pauses, puzzled. "It's for your own good, Kaiba-kun."  
  
"Not if it kills me, Pharoh."  
  
"NANI!?!?"  
  
*****************TBC***********  
  
Okay, this is pyschotic... if I get enoguh reviews, I might continue...  
  
Yami Misty: Review, please.  
  
Yami: *Is sputtering.*  
  
Shadii: *Mysterious look.*  
  
Kaiba: You fused me with some kind of Blue Eyes! Why?  
  
Shut up, Kaiba-kun. At least you're not sharing stage time with Bakura. Yet.  
  
(1): Nani das'ka= Nani desu ka= What is wrong. 


End file.
